Cinta Bersemi di Metropolitan
by akanemagdalena
Summary: Hatsune Miku adalah siswi SMA dari kota Jogja yang cerdas sekali dan mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di Universitas ternama di Jakarta dan mengambil jurusan Komunikasi. Sementara, Kaito Shion adalah mahasiswa kaya yang mengambil jurusan Komunikasi sama seperti Miku dan mereka ternyata satu Univ. Mereka adalah sahabat dulu kecil? Bagaimana kisahnya? Mind toRnR, flame?silahkan
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta Bersemi di Metropolitan**

Gomen aku buat cerita nya Miku dan Kaito adalah orang Indonesia padahal mereka Jepang. Jadi aku terima flame deh

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punyaku. Mereka punya Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp.

Miku POV:

Pagi yang cerah menyinari mata ku dengan teriknya."Sudah pagi, Hoahmm" aku membuka tirai jendela. "HOAHMM KOTA YANG SANGAT INDAH!"seruku memuji Jogja. Perkenalkan aku Hatsune Miku, umurku 18 tahun. Aku adalah siswi di Jogja. 2 hari lagi aku harus meninggalkan Kota penuh kenangan ini dan Kota yang Indah ini. Dan harus pindah ke Jakarta untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa tetapi tidak semudah itu mendapat beasiswa, aku harus melewati berberapa tes dan akhirnya aku bisa dapatkan beasiswa itu. Whoaa menyenangkan sekali aku akan menjadi Reporter. Aku sebentar lagi mandi aku akan siap-siap dan main di Pantai Selatan bersama Luka sahabat baikku. Dan kami akan makan gudeg, belanja ke Malioboro pokoknya jalan-jalan sekitat ke Jogja buat perpisahan juga.

*skip time*

"Punten bu, Miku ada?"kata Luka dan suaranya terdengar."Iya ada kok. Miku! Luka datang tuh~"teriak ibuku. "Iya bu, aku segera turun"seru ku. "Siap untuk hari ini?"kata Luka bersemangat. "Sudah pasti aku siap! Jogja kota yang aku tresno!"seruku. "Luka gak mau sarapan dulu? Padahal ibuku sudah buatkan Nasi Liwet untukmu"seruku lagi. "Boleh juga tuh, punten bu. Maaf ngerepotin"kata Luka sopan. "Iya ndak apa-apa, silahkan"kata Ibuku. "Makanan ibuku memang sangat enak! Aku Tresno bu!"seruku dan berakhir dengan tersedak. "Sudah ibu bilang berapa kali Miku? Kalo makan jangan ngomong, ndak baik"kata Ibuku. Memang orang Jogja sangat baik-baik,ramah, dan sopan. Aku cinta sekali dengan Jogja kotaku dibesarkan. Aku pasti akan sangat rindu dengan Jogja, sebenernya aku tidak mau pindah ke Jakarta tetapi ekonomi keluargaku yang membuatku harus menerima beasiswa ke Jakarta untuk menggapai mimpi dan cita-citaku.

*skiptime*

"Miku kamu siap?"kata Luka. "Aku pasti siap! Yipiii"seruku.

10.00 WIB

Pertama-tama aku pergi ke Alun-alun untuk berfoto memang alun-alun Jogja sangat Indah dan bersih. Aku dan Luka bermain disana! Banyak orang yang berjualan mainan di alun-alun Jogja.

13.04 WIB

"Huft sudah siang Miku bagaimana kalo kita makan Soto yang ada di stasiun yang enak itu? Yuk!"kata Luka bersemangat sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. "Huaa! Aku sangat senang sekali! Yeay aku maulah tempat soto itu kuah sotonya sangat GURIHH! Yuk!"seru ku.

14.15 WIB

Selesai makan, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke Candi Prambanan yang ukirannya sangat indah, karya seni yang rumit, indah dan tinggi nilai seninya. Tempatnya sebenernya sih bukan di Kota Jogja tapi perbatasan antara Jogja dan Solo perlu waktu sekitar 30 menit kurang untuk menuju ke situ. Disitu banyak sekali turis mancanegara yang berdatangan karena tertarik melihat candi-candi yang ada di Prambanan. Konon ceritanya kalo orang pacaran datang kesitu akan putus dengan pacarnya, tapi menurutku itu hanyalah mitos, biar bagaimanapun Candi Prambanan sangatlah indah. Aku dan Luka memutuskan untuk berfoto-foto disitu Huahhh hari yang menyenangkan!

16.40 WIB

Huahh melelahkan tapi semua lelah terbayar dengan keindahan kota Jogja. Aku akan pergi ke pantai selatan. Pantai yang sangat indah! Indah sekali dulu kecil aku sering sekali ke pantai ini bersama Kai- ah sudah lupakan aku ingin segera melupakan dia. Dia berjanji padaku dulu bahwa akan melindungi ku dan bersama ku terus tapi dia malah pindah tanpa bilang sama aku

*flashback 12 tahun yang lalu tepatnya Miku umur 6 tahun*

Miku : Saat kamu besar nanti, kamu mau jadi apa Kaito?

Kaito :Saat aku besar aku ingin jadi wartawan atau penulis seperti ayahku di Jakarta menjadi wartawan dan penulis sukses. Lalu menikah bersama Miku!

Miku :E-EH? Menikah? Apa itu Kaito? Wahh sama cita-cita mu seperti ku!

Kaito :Aku kurang tau setau aku menikah itu adalah orang yang saling menyayangi dan tinggal satu rumah! Iya cita-cita kita sama!

Miku : Berarti kamu menyayangiku?

Kaito : Aku sayang Miku. apapun yang terjadi aku berjanji akan melindungi mu dan tidak meninggalkan mu. Kita akan bersama hingga besar!

Miku : Janji ya Kaito? Kalo tidak aku sangat marah besar padamu dan tak akan memaafkan mu. Janji kelingking?

Kaito : Janji kelingking! Selamanya Miku aku janji! *mengedipkan mata sebelah

Miku : Kaito genit ihh coba tangkap aku kalo bisa?

Kaito :Ayo aku kejar kamuu hahaha!

Akhirnya main kejar-kejaran.

*2 tahun kemudian tepatnya Miku dan Kaito berumur 8 tahun

Miku :Hai Kaito ada perlu apa kamu minta janjian ke Pantai?

Kaito :Maaf Miku aku gak bisa nepatin janjiku aku harus pergi

Miku :kenapa Kaito dulu kamu janji akan melindungi, dan tidak meninggalkan ku tapi sekarang kamu malah makan omongan mu sendiri! Kamu mau kemana?

Kaito :Tapi maaf Miku, aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu aku pindah kemana

Miku :Kamu jahat Kaito kamu meninggalkan ku! Aku benci kamu!

Kaito :MIKUU TUNGGU AKU JELASI-

Miku : Gak ada yang perlu di jelasin, semua janji iki yang kamu kasih ke aku hanya bohong! Hiks!

Kaito :Miku! *meluk Miku

Miku : Pergi sana! Hiks *dorong Kaito hingga jatuh ke pasir Pantai Selatan

*flashback end*

Hmmm memang Pantai yang mempunya kisah manis dan pahitku juga.

"Miku, kenapa kamu nangis?"tanya Luka padaku. "Ah~ tidak apa-apa Luka hanya saja kelilipan. Aku tau kamu pasti lagi inget sesuatu"kata Luka. Sudah-sudah kita lanjutkan aja mainnya.

Huft akhirnya ketemu juga dengan hari perpisahan. "Miku, jaga diri baik-baik ya disana!"kata Ibuku. "Iya buk, aku tresno ibu"kataku sambil naik bus Yogya-Jakarta. "Selamat tinggal ibu hiks"air mataku mengalir

Huft, sampe di Jakarta, udaranya tak seenak Jogja, tapi menurutku orang Jakarta juga ramah. Saat aku jalan tiba-tiba

BRUM!

WUSHH!

"Huaa aku basah, hey kamu yang naik mobil putih sini."bentakku. Yang menabrakku akhirnya putar balik. "Ada apa?"kata pemuda berambut biru. "K-Kaito?"kagetku Iya dia Kaito. "M-Miku kamu Miku kan?"bingung Kaito. "Menjauhlah dari ku! Pergi!"aku berlari sekuat tenaga. "MIKU!"

* * *

**Author Area:**

**Aku janji bakal lanjutin! Aku janji Readers. Last mind to RnR?;O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! Jadi juga chapter 2 semoga makin banyak Readers yang baca yoo!^^ makasih udah yang mau Review. Hahaha salah pengertian kak itu sebenernya mereka gak tau apa arti nikah. Isitilah nya ngomong ceplas ceplos :3**

Normal POV

"MIKUUU!"teriak Kaito. Kaito mengejar Miku dengan mobilnya, dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi anehnya Miku bisa lari dengan cepat padahal dia banyak membawa baju, peralatan, laptop pemberian Meiko tantenya karena Miku pintar, jadinya di belikan Laptop + modem nya dan modem nya selalu diisi sama tante Meiko tanpa diingatkan juga.

"Huft, hampir aja ketemu sama Kaito. Aku benci sekali pada dia. Aku tak akan memberi ampun! Ternyata dia tinggal di Jakarta"kata Miku ngomong sendiri. "Aku akan mencari jalanan kos-kosan ku. Jl. ***** no **, hmm ini dia"kata Miku ngomong sendiri lagi. "Selamat Sore, punten"teriak Miku di rumah sebelah kos-kosan yang hanya di batasi oleh semen dan ada pintu penghubung antara rumah itu dan kos-kosan sudah pasti itu pemiliknya.

"Ahh, Hatsune Miku ya? Silahkan ini kuncinya. Kamu cantik sekali"kata ibu kosnya. "Ah, terimakasih bu, Nama saya Hatsune Miku, maaf menganggu ibu"kata Miku sambil senyum sopan. "Iya, nama ibu Megpoid Gumi. Panggil aja Ibu Gumi. Kamu anak yang sopan. Semoga kamu cepat dapat teman dan gebetan ya. Pasti kamu akan banyak fanboy nya hihi"kata Gumi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, fanboy apa bu? Gebetan juga apa bu?"jawab Miku dengan polosnya. GUBRAKK! Tiba-tiba saja Gumi jatoh dan menepuk dahinya. "Ckckck saya maklumi karena kamu dari Jogja. Fanboy itu adalah fans cowo kamu, kalo gebetan itu kekasih"jawab Gumi panjang lebar.

"Ohh kalo kekasih saya tau, ah makasih ya bu, punten mau langsung beres-beres"kata Miku sambil senyum. "Oh iya. Silahkan mau diantar?~"kata Gumi. "Ahh boleh bu"kata Miku.

"Huahh akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga. Kamarnya ada toilet pula terus ini alat apa ya? Kok ada yang nyangkut diatas?"kata Miku bingung. "Oh itu AC caranya gini bla... blaaa... blaaa"jelas Gumi panjang. "Ohh ya makasih ya bu. Ini pendingin ruangan toh. Wahh adem dong bu"kata Miku polos. "Iya, selamat beristirahat ya"kata Gumi sambil senyum. _Anak yang baik, pintar dan cantik. Sayang nya terlalu polos hihi _batin Gumi. "Eh, bu kos kok ketawa sendiri?"bingung anak kosnya.

"Ahh gapapa kok. Makasih udah sadarin saya Rin"kata Gumi. "Oh iya bu"kata Rin yang mau menuju keluar buat cari makan. Yah namanya hidup anak kos, pasti merepotkan dan harus mandiri.

*sementara kita menuju ke Kaito*

"Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku bertemu dengan Miku, akhirnya ketemu juga"kata Kaito yang dari tadi mondar mandir kaya setrikaan di kamarnya. "Hmm aku akan mencari tau dimana keberadaan Miku"seru Kaito ngomong sendiri. Ternyata di luar ada yang ngintip,itu adalah sahabat nya . "Ehem~"kata pemuda berambut honeyblonde di ikat ponytail. "Ah Len. Sejak kapan lo disini?"tanya Kaito bingung sekaligus kaget. Yap, sahabatnya Kagamine Len cowok paling cool di universitasnya sekaligus bersikap dingin. Tapi kalo sama Kaito baru dia mau banyak ngomong alias cerewet

"Yah dari tadi lah. Lo mau gua bawa ke RSJ? Dari tadi sih ngomong sendiri aja"gerutu Len. "Ohh maaf. Gua tadi ketemu sahabat masa kecil gua"kata Kaito. "Ohh yang lo ceritain saat kita kelas 1 SMP itu?"tanya Len. "Ya" jawab Kaito datar.

"Kaito?"panggil Len. "Apa bro?"kata Kaito yang dipanggil. "Otak gue mau pecah rasanya"kata Len. "Mau gua bantuin pecahin?"tanya Kaito. "Serius $%&#%&^"kata Len yang ngeluarin kata-kata super dahsyat. "Gua bosen liat fangirl-fangirl, pengen cari cewe yang agak pendiam tapi ceria. Ada gak?"tanya Len. "Eh lo kira gua pedagang apa? Dasar jones. Eh kasih tau ya, muka lo shota, dompet lo tebel, fg bejibun tinggal ambil satu aja dari fg lo"jawab Kaito.

"BISA GAK KATA-KATA SHOTA LO DI ILANGIN?!"teriak Len. "Gak bisa"jawab Kaito datar. "Udah ah~ Gua tidur dulu di kamar"kata Len cuek. 'Hnn" jawab Kaito. Len dan Kaito tinggal satu rumah karena Len dan Kaito ingin belajar mandiri. Sejujurnya mereka adalah orang kaya Len orangtuanya mempunyai rumah produksi film yang sangat terkenal. Kaito, ayahnya wartawan dan penulis sukses, sekarang mempunyai stasiun televisi dan ibunya adalah penyanyi terkenal.

*besoknya di tempat Miku*

Huahh sinar matahari nya menyinariMiku. Terlalu menyengat, membuat Miku ingin bangun dari dunia mimpinya. "Hnn masih jam 4 mandi dulu abis itu sarapan terus olahraga. Abis olahraga jam 8 berangkat['".

*skip time*

Saat Miku olahraga jam setengah 6 udaranya sangat tak enak tapi mau tidak mau Miku harus berolahraga, karena kebiasaan Miku di Jogja sering olahraga. BRUKK!

"Aduh, sakit"jawab gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku dia tertabrak dengan Miku hingga jatoh. "Aduh, maaf sumpah aku gak sengaja. Maafkan aku"kata Miku dan menolong untuk berdiri gadis itu. "Ahh gak apa-apa maafin aku juga ya"kata gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu dan mengenakan pita putih besar, menurutku seperti kelinci.

"Eh iya kenalin. Aku Hatsune Miku. Panggil aku Miku saja. Aku orang baru di Jakarta aku pindahan dari Jogja. Aku ke Jakarta mendapat beasiswa agar menjadi reporter, salam kenal"kata Miku panjang lebar dengan logat bahasa jawa halusnya, yang di ajak ngomong cuma sweatdrop. "E-eh iya aku Kagamine Rin. Panggil bae Rin. Aku juga baru bae pindah 2 hari yang lalu kesini. Aku juga ingin menjadi reporter, asal ku dari Cirebon. Aku kesini juga karena dapat beasiswa, Salam kenal "kata Rin dengan logat sunda kasarnya.

"Ohh orang Cirebon hehe. Aku senang mempunyai teman sepertimu"kata Miku dengan senyumannya _Senyumannya manis. Pasti banyak yang suka sama dia _batin Rin. "Punten, hai pagi-pagi bengong. Kata Ibuku bengong di pagi hari itu ndak bagus"kata Miku sambil lambai-lambai tangannya di depan wajah Rin yang di lambai langsung aja sadar dari bengongnya. "Oh masa tah? Iya maaf"kata Rin.

"Kamu tinggal dimana?"tanya Miku. "Di kos-kosan. Aku pengen tau kamu tinggal dimana, boleh?"tanya Rin. "Boleh yuk ikut aku"kata Miku. Mereka jogging berdua, Sudah pasti Miku yang di depan kan dia yang mau kasih tau rumah nya. _Eh kok lewat sini sih? Ini kan arah ke kos-kosan_ batin Rin sambil sweatdrop.

"Sampai"kata Miku. "HAHH?! Kamu tinggal disini tah?"tanya Rin kaget. " walaupun tinggal nya disini. Tempatnya juga enak kok"kata Miku. ''Ini kos-kosan ku tempat ku tinggal. Hwaa kita satu kos-kosan. Aku belum punya temen ataupun sahabat disini. Pengen banget bisa jadi sahabat kamu disini!"seru Rin, si Miku cuma bisa pelongo kaya sapi ompong. "Yakin? Hwaa mulai sekarang kita bersahabat ya?"tanya Miku. "Iya kita bersahabat! Yeay!"seru Rin.

"Kamu kuliah dimana?"tanya Rin. "Di Universitas(maaf di sensor untuk keamanan hak cipta)"kata Miku. "Aku juga disitu, yeay!. Setiap pagi kita jalan bareng ya?"tanya Rin. "Sudah pasti itu Rin"seru Miku bersemangat. "Gimana hari ini kita ke salah satu mall yang ada di Jakarta? "tanya Rin. "R-rin b-bukannya aku tidak mau. Aku mempunyai masa kecil yang tak enak. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan sahabat kecil ku yang menghianati ku di jakarta. bla...bla...blaa"cerita Miku panjang lebar.

Tapi, Rin malah nangis saat cerita begitu. "Eh R-rin kenapa?"tanya Miku bingung dan merasa bersalah karena ceritanya mungkin membuat Rin terharu. "Enggak. Aku mempunyai kejadian sama seperti Miku. Aku mempunya sahabat kecil bernama bla bla bla. Ceritanya sama seperti mu Miku. Tapi walaupun nama marga sama, kami bukan satu darah. Ceritanya waktu itu bla..bla..blaa, gitu" cerita Rin panjang lebar. Kisahnya sama seperti Miku. Cuma Rin itu tidak marah malah dia meneriakki agar si sahabat karib kecilnya tidak pergi meninggalkan nya.

"Jadi gimana hiks Miku jadi ke toko buku?"tanya Rin sambil menangis. "Bukannya ndak mau seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku ndak mau bertemu dengan dia" kata Miku. "Ah tidak apa tidak masalah Miku aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kamu sudah tau dimana temanmu berada. Kalo aku tak tau hiks . Tapi aku tetap dendam sama dia hiks "kata Rin masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Seharian mereka terus mengobrol seperti sudah akrab lama. Padahal mereka baru berkenalan berberapa jam yang lalu.

TOK TOK TOK.. Pintu Miku sepertinya ada yang mengetuk, Miku segera membuka gorden jendela untuk memastikan yang datang bukan orang jahat. "Ahh Rin aku bukakan pintunya"kata Miku. "Miku, malam ini ke monas yuk? Mau gak? Kudengar monas kalo malam-malam sangatlah Indah"kata Rin sambil senyum.

"Boleh Rin. Aku ambil jaket dulu ya sama handphone ku"kata Miku. Walaupun ekonomi keluarga Miku tidak mencukupi tapi Miku menabung. Lalu, membeli handphone sisanya untuk ibunya dan tabungannya.

*skip time*

"TOK TOK TOK"suara ketukan pintu Miku. "Ah iya Rin. Kok berangkat jam segini? Iki masih pagi loh"kata Miku. "Kamu kaya gak tau bae Jakarta macetnya kaya apa. Udah mandi belum?"kata Rin gak biasa. "Udah mandi sih. Yo wiss siap-siap dulu ya. Kenapa penampilanmu di culunin?. Kamu kan ayu (Kamu kan cantik)"kata Miku bingung. "Huahh makasih untuk pujiannya. Tapi aku gak mau punya cowok. Aku mau fokus belajar bae"kata Rin. "Oh yaudah aku ganti baju dulu"kata Miku dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hwaa! Kamu cantik pisan! Tapi kenapa di iket rambutnya kaya orang desa? Padahal twintails kemarin bagus"puji Rin sambil bertanya. "Aku sama kaya kamu gak mau punya fans. Hehe"kata Miku sambil tertawa kecil. "Yokk siap berangkat?"tanya Rin. "Siapp"kata Miku.

Untuk menuju ke kampus mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar kurang lebih 1 jam. Itu juga pake bus transjakarta. "Jakarta indah ya Rin, banyak gedung tinggi indah dan besar. Seperti yang kita liat tadi malam. Walaupun udaranya tak bersih"kata Miku. "Iya. Tapi aku kangen nasi jamblang, tahu gejrot, empal gentong sama empal asem. Udah gitu aku kangen corak mega mendung nya Cirebon"kata Rin yang kangen sama keindahan kota Cirebon.

"Ah Miku, sudah sampai!"seru Rin. "Iya, hari pertama sekolah Rin. Waktu pelajaran kelas kita kan sama"kata Miku. "Yaudah berarti kita ke kantin dulu deh"kata Rin. Saat mereka berdua ke kantin. Miku melihat Kaito dan Rin melohat orang yang bersama Kaito. "Rin. Ayo kita pergi dari sini"kata Miku tajam. "Iya harus Miku"kata Rin geram.

Saat mereka duduk di taman Miku ingin menangis air mata sudah ada di ekor mata. "R-rin hiks itu y-yang namanya L-len?"tanya Miku yang hampir menangis. "I-iya Miku bagaimana ini! Lho kenapa kamu nangis?"bingung Rin. "Sebelahnya Len adalah Kaito"kata Miku yang sekarang tangisannya akan pecah. "Sudah satu kampus. Jangan sampe dia ambil komunikasi kaya kita"geram Rin. "Iya aku setuju Rin"kata Miku

Akhirnya tiba kelas komunikasi nya Miku dan Rin. Karena mereka masuk nya sudah ketinggalan berberapa materi otomatis Miku dan Rin adalah anak baru. Jadi nanti ada perkenalannya.

"Selamat siang semua. Kita kedatangan 2 mahasiswi baru 1 dari Jogja 1 dari Cirebon. Silahkan masuk"kata dosennya. Mereka masuk yang kaget hanya Kaito dan Len. "Si-siang s-semua aku Hatsune Miku. Dari Jogja. Matur nuhun pak"kata Miku gugup. "H-hai A-aku Kagamine Rin. Aku dari Cirebon Salam kenal"kata Rin gugup. _LEN? Sial aku_ batin Rin kaget. _K-kaito? Ternyata dia benar cita-citanya. Tapi,kenapa bisa sekelas? Ini bukan yang ku harapkan _batin Miku. _Miku?! Akhirnya aku akan menepati janjiku _batin Kaito. _Rin?! Aku gak nyangka kalo dia bisa ke Jakarta maafin aku udah tinggalin kamu di Cirebon_ batin Len.

**Kehabisan ide. Gomen! ^^**


End file.
